


these are just a couple of my cravings

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (very light), Camping, Canon Divergence, Coming Untouched, Festival, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: A festival a couple of hours drive from Oslo, just the two of them. There’s always people around them, in kollektivet, at Even’s place and Even has longed for this - to have Isak to himself. To spoil him a little. Isak got the tickets for his birthday, accompanied by a hand-drawn card. No need for parallel universes; it was just one, big square with the two of them, in front of a stage.





	these are just a couple of my cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is written for a [smut challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thesmutchallenge) where our prompts were _tent/camping_ and _domination_. I really, really dislike tents, so I kind of spared them from that, haha! 
> 
> The lovely [Ane Rikke](https://www.hakkepippern.tumblr.com) made this piece so much better by betaing it for me. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> \---
> 
> title from Rufus Wainwright

“I feel like we need another beer. Don’t you?” 

Even nods and Isak smiles one of those big, toothy grins before he turns and walks towards the bar tent. He greets someone on the way there, looking all happy and carefree and Even knows that this is one of the best ideas he’s had in a long time. 

A festival a couple of hours drive from Oslo, just the two of them. There’s always people around them, in kollektivet, at Even’s place and Even has longed for this - to have Isak to himself. To spoil him a little. Isak got the tickets for his birthday, accompanied by a hand-drawn card. No need for parallel universes; it was just one, big square with the two of them, in front of a stage. 

And this weekend, there are no friends they have to wait for or compromise with, just  _ them. _ On top of everything, they got to borrow the camper that Even’s parents bought the other year. No cramped, cold tent with uncomfortable beds. No risk of getting their things soaked by someone else’s beer. 

Isak gets to decide the most since it’s his birthday present. Not that they usually disagree on things, and especially not here where there’s plenty of junk food, lots of beer and good music. It’s chill here, lots of different people, as it always is at festivals. There’s no one who looks twice at crazy attires or odd behavior, everything is okay here. Even knows Isak feels it too, can see it in the way he carries himself. How he relaxes, how he laughs. And how he doesn’t hesitate before taking Even’s hand or sitting down next to him, closer than usual. 

It’s not that Isak is ashamed or dismissive of them otherwise. But Even knows that he worries, can see it in the way his shoulders square when they’re among people they don’t know. Hell, he worries too. But the fear of derision doesn’t go as bone-deep in Even as it does in Isak. Even knows he’s got his family to thank for that, and that Isak wasn’t as lucky. Not that his parents resent same-sex couples, at least not now. But they never spoke about it either.

Even lights a cigarette and sees Isak returning to him, one big plastic cup in each hand. He’s got his cap on backward, curls poking out underneath, and the thin, white t-shirt really shows off his chest in the best of ways. He’s gotten stronger these last few months, growing muscles by just existing, like the teenage boy that he is. And Even doesn’t mind, not at all. Just revels in the fact that all of his jeans are just a little bit tighter around his thighs, that his chest is broader than it was before. 

Isak sits down on the grass beside Even, hands him one of the beers with his eyebrows raised. “Were you checking me out?” 

“I couldn’t help myself.” He takes a drag of his cigarette as Isak sits down beside him, so close that their shoulders touch. 

“Yeah?” He hands Even one of the cups. “Like what you see?” 

It makes Even snort a laugh, he loves this side of Isak, when he’s cocky and confident in front of him. He coughs a little before he nudges Isak’s shoulder with his own. “You know I do.” Then he turns towards Isak and whispers, a little closer to his ear. “I can’t wait to take you back to the camper later and to get you out of those jeans. They’re awfully tight.” 

Isak stills for a second, with his mouth slightly open. Then he licks his lips and reaches for Even’s cigarette. “They’re getting tighter,” he states before he puts it between his lips and Even has to swallow. Sees how Isak grins when he blows out the smoke, and follows suite when Isak turns against him and kisses him. 

Not a careful peck, nothing near chaste, because Isak opens his mouth immediately and  _ takes _ , making Even open up to him and suddenly Even’s jeans are a lot tighter too. 

–-

The sun is setting, casting a golden light over the tents and the stages and the people moving to the beat. Isak’s cap is gone, it disappeared somewhere between burgers and Grizzly Bear, and now his hair is like a halo around his face, moving with every jump, every step, every beat of the bass. He’s singing out loud, smiling and laughing and Even is beside him, joining him in everything. A warm feeling within him is taking over, and he hopes Isak can feel it too. That right now, there are no worries, nothing that bothers them. Just this, just them. 

When the music calms into a slow, lazy beat, Isak is closer again, and Even pulls him in, puts his arms around him. He’s warm, smells of sun and beer and smoke, and he fits perfectly like this. Plastered with his back against Even’s front, chest expanding with every breath. Only the thin, damp t-shirt separating Even’s fingers from Isak’s skin and Even can’t stop himself from putting his lips on Isak’s neck, behind his ear. Isak presses against him, Even can feel his muscles working where his arms are wrapped around Isak, and holds him tighter, wants him closer. Wants to feel that shiver run through Isak’s body when he gently sucks at Isak’s earlobe, when he breathes hot air onto his neck and lets his teeth scrape at the thin skin. 

Isak is leaning his head against Even’s shoulder now, doing small, dirty grinds against him masked by how they’re still swaying to the music, hidden in a crowd. When Even looks down, he can see the muscles in Isak’s neck, a small glimpse of his collarbone, skin smooth and creamy white. Imagines how his nipples are pebbled, how his dick is half-hard from grinding against Even, from Even kissing his neck. 

With Isak flush against his front he lets one hand travel down to Isak´s hip, fingers sneak underneath the hem of his t-shirt.

“You wanna go?”

–- 

The air is cool and it’s almost dark as they find their way back to the camper. It’s in the far end of the camping area, at the edge of a small grove. They’ve been holding hands the entire time, too riled up to let the other one go and Even had to stop to kiss Isak until his jeans are tight and uncomfortable once again. 

He fumbles with the key and Isak is not helping, is standing all too close behind him, hands on his hips, teeth against his shoulder, breath hot against his skin. 

The bed is already made, it’s taking up the bigger part of the interior, fluffy pillows and duvets thanks to Even’s mother who promptly bought everything new when they got the camper. He reaches for one of the small lamps as Isak closes the door behind them. 

As soon as he turns around, Isak is there. His curls standing in every direction, eyes dark and he watches Even, lets his eyes flicker between his eyes and his lips, before he closes the distance between them. Pushes Even against a cabinet with his whole body, lets Even feel all of him as their bodies align. 

And Even loves this. Loves how Isak doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, or to deepen the kiss. That he knows that Even wants him, and that it is okay to show that he wants Even too. 

He puts his hands on Isak’s hips, pulls him towards him and revels in how Isak sighs into the kiss before he puts his hand in Even’s hair and pulls slightly to make him tilt his head. It is making Even hot all over, and he moans as Isak pushes his tongue inside his mouth. 

Even’s hands have found skin again, traveling up along Isak’s back, pulling at his t-shirt. His skin is warm and a little damp underneath his fingers, and Isak lifts his arms to let Even free him of the shirt. 

He’s gorgeous, Even catches himself thinking for the millionth time. Pale chest rising and falling with every breath, the dim light falling over his body, making him look almost like a marble statue. 

“Even,” he whines. 

Even rids himself of his shirt and pulls Isak towards him again. Kisses his neck, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “What do you want, baby? It’s still your birthday-celebration, you know. You get to decide.” 

Isak swallows, but doesn’t say anything. Just stays close, cheek against Even’s mouth.

“You know we don’t have to either, just –” 

“I want –” Isak interrupts. He swallows again, and Even doesn’t move. “I get to decide?” 

“If you want to?” 

“I don’t.” 

“No?” Even stands up a little straighter.

“I want you to – decide. Or whatever.” He tilts his head the way he does when asking for a kiss, keeping his gaze steady. Challenging, almost.

“Decide? Like, tell you what to do?” 

Isak smiles and raises his eyebrows. “M-hm.” Then he stays there, as if he’s waiting for Even to kiss  _ him,  _ and not the other way around. It’s making something warm surge through Even. Asking for things like this doesn’t come easy for Isak, he knows that. And there’s nothing he wants more than to make him happy. Satisfied. 

He licks his lips. “Yeah?” His voice is deep as he answers and he can almost see Isak’s eyes darken further. “You’re very demanding, you know that?” 

Isak doesn’t move, but his smile doesn’t falter either. And Even is  _ not  _ kissing him. Not yet, at least. Instead, he turns them around and puts Isak with his back against the cabinet and backs away. Not very far, but as far as the camper allows him to. 

“You’re still wearing clothes, though.” 

Isak’s mouth is slightly open, and he’s leaning his head against the door, looking at Even under dark lashes. He licks his lips. “Are you telling me to undress?” 

“I am.”

Isak stands up. He’s so close to Even that either of them could reach out and touch the other one easily, but they don’t. Instead, Isak unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down unceremoniously along with his underwear. Takes it all off, along with his socks and sits down on the bed. Still with that challenging look; small smile and head tilted up.

He’s leaning back on his arms, legs slightly spread, dick standing hard between them. Like he’s letting Even look, totally unashamed and that makes Even hot all over, makes him want to touch and taste and take. 

And it gives him ideas. 

He licks his lips slowly, doesn’t take his eyes off Isak. “Scoot up and lean back.” 

Isak moves without hurrying, puts a couple of pillows behind him so he’s half sitting, half lying and Even follows, sits down at the edge of the bed. Close to Isak, but not so close that they’re touching. 

“I want you to touch yourself.” 

He can hear how Isak draws his breath, before he slowly moves his hand towards his dick. Bites his lip as he puts his hand around himself and moves it slowly. It looks like he’s going to say something, but stops himself.

Isak is long and lean in front of him, and Even will never get over how gorgeous he is, how he’s allowed to have this. Even after all these months, it still feels unreal at times. 

Like now. 

A breathy moan tears him back to reality. Isak is moving his hand slowly, as if he wants this to last. He is flushed, cheeks red and his mouth is slightly open. 

“Spread your legs.” Even’s voice is rough, and he has to clear his throat. Looks at Isak, his hand has stopped moving. When he finally moves, when he bends his knees and parts his legs slightly, it’s like an agreement. A defining moment. 

They’re doing this. 

Even has to swallow. 

“Wider.” 

Isak closes his eyes and widens his legs, his hand still motionless, just fingers curled around himself. His breathing is shallow, and Even can’t help but reach out to touch, wants to calm him. At the same time, he can’t stop looking. Isak’s strong legs, his smooth thighs, all muscles - and now they’re parted, exposing him to Even. 

He puts his hand on Isak’s ankle, fingers drawing circles on the inside. “Hands over your head, baby. No more touching.” Isak stretches to get more comfortable, puts his hands over his head, wrists crossed, legs spread. Tongue darting out to wet his lips, gaze steady on Even the whole time. 

“Fuck.” Even’s pulse is pounding in his ears, blood rushing through his veins. It’s warm inside the camper, his skin is hot, jeans too tight. There’s no reason not to be naked right now, so he gets up and takes them off. Reaches for the lube in one of their bags at the same time, before he gets onto the bed again. 

Isak hasn’t moved at all. He’s still spread out for Even, still hard, leaking, pulse visible in his stomach. And it’s almost strange, the feeling that hits Even. Uncharacteristic. How he wants to claim Isak. Mark him. 

It’s such a primal want that it almost makes him feel ashamed, but as of right now, he doesn’t care. And he trusts Isak to tell him to stop if it’s too much. 

He hears Isak inhale when he puts his lips against the inside of Isak’s knee. Places a wet kiss there, before he moves up, along the inside of his thigh. Scrapes with his teeth and soothes with his tongue before he takes hold of Isak’s leg and starts to suck a mark there. 

“Fuck – “ Isak moves, and Even holds his leg tighter. Hushes him before he bends down again and continues what he started. 

It’s a small mark, stark red against Isak’s pale skin, and Even loves it. No one will ever see it, and it will fade soon, but right now it doesn’t matter. It’s  _ there.  _

Isak is breathing audibly, and he bites his lip as Even turns to his other leg. Licks his way up from his knee to the middle of his thigh. Puts his arm around Isak’s leg before he sucks at the skin on the inside, making Isak gasp. The soft hairs on Isak’s leg are tickling his nose, and he sucks harder this time, longer. 

This bruise is bigger and has almost a purple shade to it. He licks it before he makes another one, just a little bit higher up. 

The skin is even softer here. Thinner. Bruises easily and Isak moans and squirms. 

“Don’t move, baby. Keep your hands where they are.” Even speaks against his skin, and Isak stills. His eyes are closed, hands balled into fists above his head and there’s already a pool of precum gleaming on his stomach. 

Even will get there, eventually. But now, he pushes Isak’s legs further apart and sucks another mark into the soft flesh of his thigh. Isak moans in earnest this time, and Even can tell he’s trying to keep still, can feel Isak’s thighs almost trembling underneath his lips.

He moves higher, scrapes with his teeth at the soft skin, sucks it into his mouth and shivers from the hoarse sounds Isak is making when he licks at the mark and continues to kiss his way up towards Isak’s groin. 

He’s got a firm grip on Isak’s legs, keeps them spread open for him, and when he stops to watch, he does so articulately. Can hear Isak whine, a small tremor running through him, and he pushes his face against his arm, looking overwhelmed, maybe shy. 

And Even won’t have that. “I want you to look at me.” 

Isak draws his breath before he slowly turns his head. His eyes are glazed over, almost completely black and he’s breathing audibly, lips bitten red. 

“You’re so hard, baby. Look at how you’re leaking.” 

Isak murmurs a  _ fuck _ but keeps still. Doesn’t look away when Even bends down to kiss his groin, to lick the seam of his balls, and he groans when Even gently sucks one into his mouth. Swipes around it with his tongue before he continues with the other one. Sucks harder to make Isak gasp and writhe - and he does. His whole body is twitching, like he’s lost control, and Even loves this, when he can make Isak come apart like this, when Isak is completely  _ his. _

Isak’s chest is glistening with sweat now, his hair is dark and unruly. He’s followed Even's instructions, still hasn’t moved, is still stretched out in front of Even. His thighs are blotchy, scattered with bruises, an uneven strand of purple marks on the inside of each thigh, glistening with saliva.

Even bends down to lick along them again, to connect them with the tip of his tongue, working himself further up where he knows Isak is aching to feel him. 

He kisses the soft skin on Isak's hip, across his belly. Draws his nose along Isak's dick, skin soft and velvety. He stays there, breathes hot air on Isak's skin, mouth just a few centimeters from Isak’s dick. 

"You still want me to decide?"

Isak nods. "Fuck. Yes. Please."

“Then maybe I’ll decide to not touch you. Not here, at least.” His lips are still close to Isak’s dick, close but not touching and Isak twitches at that, whimpers. 

Isak is looking desperate, his body tightly strung and every small touch from Even is making him gasp or moan. 

Even would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. 

He would also be lying if he said he wasn’t kind of desperate himself. 

Another kiss to Isak’s stomach, and Even sits up. Fits himself between Isak’s legs. Can’t help but to touch the bruises with his fingers, from his knee up to his groin and Isak whimpers again. 

Fingers covered with lube, and he traces them between Isak’s ass-cheeks. Isak moans and spreads his legs even more when Even gently rubs at his rim. His arms are still stretched above his head, he’s breathing audibly, no doubt anticipating the breach. 

“You look so good like this.” Even’s voice is hoarse, and he keeps moving his fingers slowly, adding more lube, just barely sinking inside with a tip of his finger before he removes it and Isak is trembling, whining. “All spread out before me.” 

Isak moans and moves against Even’s fingers, eyes closed.

“Keep still, baby.” 

“Fuck,” Isak mutters and Even can see how he clenches his fists in the pillow, trying to stay perfectly still, to relax. 

And when he does, Even presses his fingers inside. A slow, insistent push that makes Isak arch his back and draw his breath, and Even is holding him steady by his hip, looking down at where his fingers are slowly sinking inside. 

It makes him sweat, makes him moan with Isak, he knows exactly what Isak is experiencing now; the feeling of  _ too much but still not enough, _ how he’s completely giving himself over.

He withdraws a little, before he pushes in again, all the way, until he can put his thumb against Isak’s perineum. 

“God. Fuck.” Isak is panting and Even can’t help but snigger a little. 

“Yeah?” He moves his fingers slightly, tries to find the right spot while carefully watching Isak. His dick is leaking constantly now, it’s all wet and Even have to stop himself from tasting it, from just licking it all up. Wants to see if Isak can come anyway, just like this, from Even’s fingers alone. 

There’s no question when he finds the right spot, it makes Isak call out, makes him move against Even’s fingers. 

Even remembers the first time they tried this, how nervous they had both been, how awkward it was at first. But the blissed-out look on Isak’s face is the same now as then, his muscles contracting in synch with Even’s fingers and when Even presses with his thumb from the outside Isak moans again, louder.

Even puts his other hand on Isak’s leg, pushes it outwards and upwards. Can’t help but press a little with his thumb at the bruises he made, just to feel them underneath his fingers. He presses down harder at Isak’s leg, he’s writhing, moaning constantly now and Even doesn’t know where to look, doesn’t want to miss anything. Isak’s open mouth, the blush on his cheeks, the sweat on his chest. His dick, red and hard and leaking on his stomach, or how wet and shiny he is from the lube where Even’s fingers are stretching him, disappearing inside of him. 

His arms are tense, he’s shaking and Even knows that he is close. Can hear it from the sounds he’s making, the breathy, high-pitched whines mixed with  _ fuck, fuck _ and there’s this crease between his eyebrows that is always there just before he comes. 

Even rubs a little harder, a little faster even though his wrist is starting to ache. 

“Are you coming like this, baby? I don’t even need to touch you?” 

Isak groans and shakes his head, and Even can see how it starts, slowly. Almost like a wave, lazily hitting him, little by little. How he tenses at first, arches against Even’s touch. How the muscles in his stomach contracts rhythmically, how he clenches around Even’s fingers before he starts to come in slow spurts, it's almost dribbling out of him, until it pools on his stomach. 

It goes on for longer than usual, intense and drawn-out and Even wants to memorize every second of it. How Isak is completely gone, entirely surrendered to Even. The hoarse moans, how he’s shaking, twitching, spilling. 

Even stills with him, pulls his fingers out gently while Isak is juddering with the aftershocks, his body still in that state of bliss. 

“Fuck, Isak.” Even doesn’t get an answer, not yet, he knows that. His hand is still on Isak’s leg, keeping it pushed to the side. “I could slide right into you now, couldn’t I? You’re so wet and open.” 

It makes Isak whimper and shake his head, but he still doesn’t move. As if he wants Even to keep looking. Bruised thighs still spread, dick spent and stomach soiled with come and Even hasn’t even touched himself, is so hard it’s hurting. 

When Isak opens his eyes, they’re still black, and he licks his lips as Even puts his hand around himself and groans from the feeling. He’s wet, knows he won’t last and he doesn’t attempt to either. Just starts to move his hand, fast and hard while Isak looks at him, and he tries to keep his eyes open, but when he comes he almost doubles over, has to support himself on Isak’s leg not to fall. Paints Isak’s leg and groin and his own hand with come before Isak puts his arms around him and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Even is still panting, doesn’t know if he’s still coming or is just coming down but he kisses Isak nonetheless, spit and teeth and tongue and they’ve made a fucking mess out of the bed. His body is limp and heavy, and Isak pulls him on top, holds him close. He’s still breathing heavily and Even’s heart is beating fast but they stay close, come and sweat smeared between them. 

“Fuck.” 

Isak snorts a laugh. “Yeah. Fuck.” 

“You – “ 

“Yeah. I – shit. That never happened before.” He clears his throat. “Well. obviously you know that since you’ve been present all of the times that – “ 

Even kisses his neck, skin damp and hot. “Happy birthday, baby.” 

Isak giggles. “I got a prostate orgasm for my birthday. I can’t wait to tell – everyone.” 

“Don’t forget the hickies.” 

“Right.” 

Isak goes quiet after that, still, like he’s musing, and Even holds him, keeps him close. “I love that we’re alone here. Just us,” he whispers.

“Me too.” 

Isak sighs. “I wish – I wish we could be alone more often. You know?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mm. Like, there’s always people around us, friends or flatmates or parents, and – I like them, but – “ 

“But?” 

“Sometimes it’s just like – there’s nothing that is really  _ mine, _ you know? That is off limits to others.” 

“I am.” 

“You’re not a place.” Even can’t see it, but he knows Isak is rolling his eyes. 

“We could get our own place though.” 

And that’s something he’s thought about. Only at night, and he’s never said it out loud. Doesn’t know if he’s even allowed to ask for this, if he’s deserved it. But it’s out of him before he can even stop himself and now he’s suddenly frozen, on the verge of panicking. He fucking did it again, sped things up, didn’t let Isak catch up with where he is even going. 

“You – “

“I’m sorry.” 

“No.” Isak turns, looks him in the eyes. “You’d want that?” 

“Yes.” And Even has to close his eyes and swallow before he speaks again. There’s something about Isak, watching him like this. Like he can see right through Even. “Of course I’d want that.” 

One heartbeat passes. Then two, then three. 

“You’d want to live with me? For real?” 

Isak sounds surprised and Even nods and opens his mouth to speak, but Isak’s lips are on his again. Soft and sure, until the kiss is nothing more than two smiles, pressed together.

Scratch the festival.  _ This _ was Even’s best idea ever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Modesty Treehouse](www.modestytrehouse.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to talk! <3


End file.
